Advanced Fantasia Generation/Characters
Advanced Fantasia Generation's Characters has a total of 211 playable characters, 30 from the Dengeki Bunko Light Novels, 40 from the Gundam Series, 62 from the Pretty Cure Series, 79 from the Shonen Jump Mangas and 2 original characters, Spike and Karen. Iconic enemies from the four franchises also make an appearance. Playable Bold marks as DLC, * marks as Evil turn Good, ' marks as Pre-Order. Original * Spike Sepanman(CV: Junichi Suwabe) * Karen Eonrison(CV: Rie Kugimiya) Pretty Cure * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Eas / Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion* * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki(as Emily in English Sub) / Cure Happy(as Glitter Lucky in English Sub) * Hino Akane(as Kelsey in English Sub) / Cure Sunny(as Glitter Sunny in English Sub) * Kise Yayoi(as Lily in English Sub) / Cure Peace(as Glitter Peace in English Sub) * Midorikawa Nao(as April in English Sub) / Cure March(as Glitter Spring in English Sub) * Aoki Reika(as Chloe in English Sub) / Cure Beauty(as Glitter Breese in English Sub) * Aida Mana(as Maya Aida in English Sub) / Cure Heart(as Glitter Heart in English Sub) * Hishikawa Rikka(as Rachel in English Sub) / Cure Diamond(as Glitter Diamond in English Sub) * Yotsuba Alice(as Clara Yotsuba in English Sub) / Cure Rosetta(as Glitter Clover in English Sub) * Kenzaki Makoto(as Mackenzie Mack in English Sub) / Cure Sword(as Glitter Spade in English Sub) * Madoka Aguri(as Natalie in English Sub) / Cure Ace(as Glitter Ace in English Sub) * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess * Omori Yuko / Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Kaido Minami / Cure Mermald * Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet * Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle * Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical * Ha-chan / Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice * Usami Ichika / Cure Whip * Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard * Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato * Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron * Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat * Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait * Pikario' * Nono Hana / Cure Yell * Yakushiji Saaya / Cure Ange * Kagayaki Homare / Cure Etoile * Aisaki Emiru / Cure Macherie * Ruru Amour / Cure Amour * Hoshina Hikaru / Cure Star * Hagoromo Lala / Cure Milky * Amamiya Elena / Cure Soleil * Kaguya Madoka / Cure Selene * Yuni / Mao / Blue Cat / Cure Cosmo * Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo' Dengeki Bunko * Kirito * Asuna * Leafa * Sinon * Yuuki * Rentarō Satomi * Enju Aihara * Kisara Tendō * Tina Sprout * Qwenthur Barbotage * Havia Winchell' * Shana * Celty Sturluson * Shizuo Heiwajima * Taiga Aisaka * Emi Yusa * Sadao Maō * Tatsuya Shiba * Miyuki Shiba * Kojou Akatsuki * Yukina Himeragi * Kuroyukihime * Haruyuki Arita * Tōma Kamijō * Mikoto Misaka * Accelerator * Kuroko Shirai * Kirino Kosaka * Kuroneko' * Kino Shonen Jump * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Hinata Hyuga * Kiba Inuzuka * Shino Aburame * Might Guy * Rock Lee * Tenten * Gaara * Kankuro * Temari * Boruto Uzumaki * Sarada Uchiha * Monkey D. Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Nami * Usopp * Vinsmoke Sanji * Tony Tony Chopper * Nico Robin * Franky * Brook * Trafalgar D. Water Law' * Son Goku * Vegeta * Trunks(Future) * Son Gohan * Son Goten * Tenshinhan * Kuririn * Android 18 * Android 17 * Android 16 * Android 22(Original Character, Voiced by Yūichi Nakamura, Made by Akira Toriyama, the Creator of Dragon Ball Series.) * Piccolo * Majin Buu * Ichigo Kurosaki * Rukia Kuchiki * Jonathan Joestar * Joseph Joestar * Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli * Jotaro Kujo (w/ Star Platinum) * Noriaki Kakyoin (w/ Hierophant Green) * Muhammad Avdol (w/ Magician's Red) * Iggy (w/ The Fool) * Jean Pierre Polnareff (w/ Silver Chariot / Silver Chariot Requiem(Map Attack Only)) * Josuke Higashikata (w/ Crazy Diamond(as Shining Diamond in English Sub)) * Koichi Hirose (w/ Echoes(as Reverb in English Sub)(Act 1~3)) * Okuyasu Nijimura (w/ The Hand) * Rohan Kishibe (w/ Heaven's Door)' * Giorno Giovanna (w/ Gold Experience(as Golden Wind in English Sub) / Gold Experience Requiem(as Golden Wind Requiem in English Sub) / Gold Experience Over Heaven(Original Stand)(as Golden Wind Over Heaven in English Sub)) * Bruno Bucciarati (w/ Sticky Fingers(as Zipper Man in English Sub)) * Guido Mista (w/ Sex Pistols(as Six Bullets in English Sub)) * Narancia Ghirga (w/ Aerosmith(as Little Bomber in English Sub)) * Pannacotta Fugo (w/ Purple Haze(as Purple Smoke in English Sub)) * Trish Una (w/ Spice Girl(as Spice Lady in English Sub)) * Gintoki Sakata * Kagura * Katsura "Zura" Kotaro * Ryo Saeba * Izuku Midoriya * All Might * Katsuki Bakugō * Ochako Uraraka * Shōto Todoroki * Pegasus Seiya * Dragon Shiryu * Gon Freecss * Killua Zoldyck * Yugi Mutou / Yami Yugi * Seto Kaiba * Kenshiro * Yusuke Urameshi * Kazuma Kuwabara * Kurama * Hiei * Toriko Gundam * Amuro Ray / ν Gundam * Seabook Arno / Gundam F91 * Io Fleming / Atlas Gundam * Domon Kasshu / God Gundam (as Burning Gundam in English Sub) * Master Asia / Master Gundam* * Chibodee Crocket / Gundam Maxter * Allenby Beardsley / Nobel Gundam * George de Sand / Gundam Rose * Sai Saici / Dragon Gundam * Argo Gulskii / Bolt Gundam * Schwarz Bruder / Gundam Spiegel (as Shadow Gundam in English Sub) * Heero Yuy / Wing Gundam Zero * Duo Maxwell / Gundam Deathscythe Hell * Trowa Barton / Gundam Heavyarms Kai * Quatre Raberba Winner / Gundam Sandrock Kai * Chang Wufei / Altron Gundam * Zechs Merquise / Tallgeese III * Loran Cehack / ∀ Gundam * Kira Yamato / Strike Freedom Gundam * Athrun Zala / Infinite Justice Gundam * Shinn Asuka / Destiny Gundam * Lunamaria Hawke / Impulse Gundam * Mu La Flaga / Strike Freedom Gundam Tri-Exceed(Original Mecha)' * Lowe Guele / Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai * Gai Murakumo / Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L * Setsuna F. Seiei / 00 Raiser / 00 QanT / 00 QanT (ELS) (Epilogue only) * Lockon Stratos (Lyle) / Gundam Zabanya * Allelujah Haptism / Hallelujah Haptism and Soma Peries / Gundam Harute * Tieria Erde / Raphael Gundam * Graham Aker / Brave Commander Test Type * Banagher Links / Unicorn Gundam * Riddhe Marcenas / Unicorn Gundam 2 Banshee Norn * Jona Basta / Narrative Gundam * Rita Bernal / Unicorn Gundam 3 Phenex * Kio Asuno / Gundam AGE-FX * Captain Ash / Asemu Asuno / Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound * Flit Asuno / Gundam AGE-1 Full Glansa * Bellri Zenam / G-Self(Perfect Pack) * Aida Surugan / G-Arcane' * Mikazuki Augus / Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex Non-Playable Bold marks as DLC, * Marks as Evil turn Good Original * Nadia Zeromi (CV: Emiri Katō) * Nana (CV: Mamiko Noto) * Momo (CV: Etsuko Kozakura) * Roy (CV: Kumiko Watanabe) * Narrator (Voiced by Tōru Ōkawa, who is same narrator of JoJo Anime) Pretty Cure * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Bunbee * Red* * Blue * Westar* * Moforun * Pekorin * Chourou * Charaleet * Papple * Daigan * Doctor Traum* * Hugtan * Hariham Harry * Fuwa * Prunce Dengeki Bunko * Kazari Uiharu * Ryūji Takasu * Kuroneko Shonen Jump * Bulma * Mister Satan * Chi Chi * Pu'ar * Beerus * Exceed Shenron(Original Character, Based on Shenron from Dragon Ball Series) * Robert Edward O. Speedwagon * Leone Abbacchio(w/ Moody Blues(as Moody Jazz in English Sub)) * Jotaro's Daughter(Jolyne Cujoh)(Epilogue only) * Shipachi Shimura Gundam * Universal Soldiers / GM-III * Universal Soldiers / Jegan * Universal Soldiers / Re-GZ * Universal Soldiers / Nemo * Universal Soldiers / Jesta * Universal Soldiers / Byarlant Custom * Universal Soldiers / ReZEL * Rain Mikamura * Lacus Clyne * Marina Ismail * Cagalli Yula Athha * Orga Itsuka * Haro Villains Bold marks as DLC, * Marks as Evil turn Good Original * Dark Nexts (CV: Jōji Nakata) * Devil Jeanne / Jeanne D'Arc (CV: Nana Mizuki) Pretty Cure * Evil King * Dark Witch * Frozen * Freezen * Goyan * Sirloin * Boss * Shadow * Mushiban * Moebius * Fusion * Toymajin * Dune * Dark Precure * Bottom * Baron Salamander * Noise * Black Hole * Howling * Pierrot (as Nogo in English Sub) * Joker (as Rascal in English Sub) * Wolfrun (as Ulric in English Sub) * Akaoni (as Brute in English Sub) * Majorina (as Brooha in English Sub) * Demon King * Proto Selfish (as Proto Mercenare in English Sub) * Gray * Clarinet * Red* * Akamujū * Combined Akamujū * Black Fang * Dyspear * Close * The Guardian / Golden God Superior Kaiser* * Warp * Night Pumpkin * Dokurokushe * Deusmast * Trauuma * Dark Matter * Noir * Elisio * Julio * Karasu Tengu * Cook * George Kurai * Doctor Traum* * Listol * Gelos * Bicine * Usobakka / Dark Onibi * Miden * Kappard Dengeki Bunko * Heathcliff * YUNA * Yuji Sakai* / Snake of the Festival * Red-Eyed XaXa * Kagetane Hiruko * Kohina Hiruko * Izaya Orihara * God Beast Shonen Jump * Itachi Uchiha * Kaguya * Frieza * Cell * Broly * Broly (DBS) * Black Goku * Zamasu / Merged Zamasu * Z * Gild Tesoro * Kars * Wamuu * Esidisi * DIO (Dio Brando) (w/ The World) * Vanilla Ice (as Cool Ice in English Sub)(w/ Cream) * Yoshikage Kira (w/ Killer Queen(as Deadly Queen in English Sub)) * Diavolo (w/ King Crimson(as Emperor Crimson in English Sub)) * Tomura Shigaraki * Himiko Toga * Shin * Corporal Gundam * Char Aznable / Sazabi * Gyunei Guss / Jagd Doga * Quess Paraya / α Azieru * Carozzo "Iron Mask" Ronah / Lafressia * Zabine Chareux / Beruga Giros * Master Asia / Master Gundam* * Ulube Ishikawa / Grand Master Gundam * Devil Gundam (as Dark Gundam in English Sub) / Ultimate Gundam * Gym Ghingham / Turn X * Rau Le Creuset / Providence Gundam * Rondo Gina Sahaku / Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu * Nena Trinity / Gundam Throne Drei * Ali al-Saachez / Arche Gundam * Louise Halevy / Regnant * Ribbons Almark / Reborns Gundam / Reborns Cannon * ELS Center * Full Frontal / Sinanju / Neo Zeong * Angelo Sauper / Geara Zulu(Captain) / Rozen Zulu * Marida Cruz / Kshatriya * Loni Garvey / Shamblo * Zoltan Akkanen / Sinanju Stein / II Neo Zeong * Zeheart Galette / Gundam Legilis * Mask / Kabakali * McGillis Fareed / Gundam Bael * Julieta Juris / Reginlaze Julia Category:Sub pages Category:Characters